


Back Together

by IbewhoIbe



Category: Free!
Genre: Asaiku, Established Ikuya/Asahi, Established Relationship, Established Rin/Haru, Haru doesn’t hate Hiyori but doesn’t love him either, Hiyori is nice I promise, Just everyone hanging out, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, Thug Seme Nagisa, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Just a fic of Ikuya and Asahi hanging out with their friends. Lol I don’t know what this is.





	Back Together

On Saturday mornings you can find Ikuya and Asahi asleep in bed with their legs entangled together. Asahi had his arm lazily resting on Ikuya. Throughout the night Asahi had taken his shirt off since it gotten a little too warm. Ikuya still had on his baggy crop top and boxers.

Asahi was glad to see his best friend again. After going through all that trouble to see him again because of Hiyori, the blunette’s best friend. Not like he was the bad guy. He did abandon the blunette and Hiyori didn’t want Ikuya to go through that situation again. At first, he didn’t like Hiyori but now he understands the brunette. Asahi made it known to Hiyori that he wasn’t trying to steal Ikuya away from him. He wanted Ikuya to know about his true feelings for him but he regretted not telling him when they were in middle school together. He wasn’t gonna make that mistake again, he was glad he finally told Ikuya the truth that he was in love with him.

The redhead wakes up to the sun beaming on his face. He rubs his eyes and finds Ikuya in slumber next to him. He was so excited that Ikuya decided to sleep at his apartment last night. The blunette was hesitant about it since they just began to date. 

 

“Baka Asahi.” The other mumbles making Asahi jump.

“Uh, Ikuya???” The redhead squints his eyes whether if Ikuya was awake or not.

“Baka, Asahi. You know you can’t wear the color yellow. It doesn’t look good on you.” Ikuya mutters again burying his face deeper in the pillow.

Well damn. He was even sassy in his sleep. Asahi couldn’t help but chuckle, that’s what makes Ikuya so cute after all. 

 

His phone vibrates. Haru had texted him.

“Are you alive? We want to know if you want to hang out.” Is the message Haru sends.

 

Before he can reply, Ikuya sits up opening his eyes.

“Did you have a good sleep?” Asahi smirks at him.

“Good morning.” The blunette rubs his eyes and soon he wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck pulling him into a kiss. The redhead returns the kiss placing a hand on the small of the other’s back.

“What should we do today?” Ikuya asks letting out a yawn.

“Well uh, Haru asked if we wanted to hang out. Probably just him and Makoto or his other friend Nagisa.”

“Nagisa is the weird one right?”

“Yah.” Asahi laughs. “But he’s a lot of fun. I like him.”

“Ok. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to see them but I promised Hiyori I’d hang out with him later.”

“You know he could hang out with us too.” Asahi suggests. “We don’t have anything against him.”

“Yah but Haruka still doesn’t like him. I know Makoto and you like him but I don’t want Haruka to be mad at me if I invited him.” Ikuya panics while twirling a strand of his hair.

“Oh who cares about Haru? Haru doesn’t like half of the people he hangs out with.” Asahi jokes. “It’s not likes he’s gonna start a fist fight or something. He’s mature.”

“Ok. I’ll take your word for it.” 

 

Asahi and Ikuya decide to meet Haru, Rin and Nagisa at a local cafe for brunch.

“Hiyori isn’t here yet?” Asahi asks the blunette.

“He said he was gonna be a little late cause of class.” Ikuya answers.

“Class? But it’s a Saturday?????” He raises an eyebrow.

“Our college offers weekend classes too.” 

“Wow, I learn a new thing everyday.” Asahi sighs.

 

“What’s up my homies?” Nagisa greets them as they walk towards their table.

 

“Hey Nagisa.” Asahi gives him a fist bump.

“Hi Iku-chan. You look pretty. When you’re done with Asahi, you should go out with me.” Nagisa winks at the blunette.

“Nagisa-kun, you already have a boyfriend.” Haru glares at the blonde.

“Rei-Chan doesn’t have to know anything.” Nagisa giggles and Rin rolls his eyes.

“Ignore him.” The redhead says to Ikuya.

“Haruka, I invited Hiyori to come here. Please don’t be mad at me.” Ikuya tells the raven sitting next to him.

“It’s cool.” He shrugs his shoulders. “He’s your best friend after all.”

“But you’re mine too.” 

 

“Hey Rin-Chan, wanna share a plate cause a bitch broke.” Nagisa peers over the redhead’s shoulder.

“How about you just pay me back for whatever you order?” Rin suggests.

“Yah, that’s awesome! That’s why you’re so much better than Haru-Chan. Whoops, didn’t mean to let that out.”

“That’s okay. Now I know who to buy coal for when it’s Christmas.” Haru remarks with a smirk. 

“No, Haru-Chan! I didn’t mean it!” Nagisa cries. 

 

“Ooo! Haruka, let’s share dessert together!” Ikuya exclaims looking through the dessert menu.

“No thanks, I don’t want diabetes.” The raven shakes his head.

“Oh please, Haruka?” The blunette begs clasping his hands together.

“Fine.” 

 

The door chimes and Hiyori walks in with his usual attire consisting of a sweater and jeans. 

“Hiyori-chan!” Nagisa waves his hands to get his attention.

“Dude! You haven’t even meet the guy.” Rin hisses. 

“I’m not surprised.” Ikuya takes a sip of his drink. 

 

“Oh look, Hiyori is here.” Haru announces in a boring tone.

“Wow, Iku-chan. You never told me you’re friend was so hot!” Nagisa gasps. “He looks just like Mako-Chan!”

“Looks can be deceiving.” Haru whispers to the blonde.

 

“You must be this Thug Seme, everyone keeps talking about.” Hiyori states looking at the blonde.

“Yep! I’m a freak both in the sheets and in the streets.” 

“Nagisa!” Everyone snaps at him.

“We don’t want to spoil our appetite.” Rin gives him a look.

“You can sit right here, Hiyori-chan.” Nagisa smirks patting at his lap. 

“I think I’m gonna sit right here. Thanks for the offer though.” The brunette takes a seat between Ikuya and Rin.

 

“I’m sorry about him, man.” The redhead apologizes. “I’m Rin, Haru’s boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Hiyori glances both between Rin and Haru. Rin was so good looking but Haru???? His cold personality doesn’t make up for it either. “I’m Hiyori. I go to school with Ikuya.”

“Do you still swim?”

“Every now and then. I’m not into competitive swimming as much as you guys.” 

“If you practice more, you could go global.” Asahi suggests. 

“Yah but I realize it’s not for me. I like swimming for fun not for competition.” 

“That’s okay. Mako-Chan quit swimming to be a swim coach for little kids.” Nagisa adds. 

“You better order quick before our food gets here, Mr. Late.” Haru spoke up pushing a menu towards Hiyori.

“Oh, I don’t think I’m gonna get anything to eat. I only came to get coffee.”

“Lame.” Haru rolls his eyes putting the menu back to the other end of the table.

“Oh hey, Seijuro has the day off. He’s asking if he could meet us here.” Asahi glances at his phone. 

“I thought Seijuro went on a camping trip with his father?” Rin raises an eyebrow.

“No, they never went. His father came down with a cold.”

“The more the merrier then!” Nagisa exclaims. “Ooooo! Food!” He changes his attention to the tray of food the waiter was being towards them.

 

“Nagisa-kun, that’s a lot of food.” Asahi gestures to the stack of pancakes, the plate full of fresh toast, and another plate of bacon and sausage.

“Don’t worry, he’ll finish it.” Haru says to the redhead. “He has the appetite of a pig.”

“So Hiyori, you seeing anybody? You got a girlfriend or boyfriend or somethin?” Nagisa questions.

“No. Why does it matter to you?” 

“Just curious.” The blonde innocently shrugs. “A guy like you can’t be single.”

“I’m flattered but I’m not looking for a relationship.” 

“Well you should or you’ll die alone.” Haru states and Hiyori glares at him. 

 

The door chimes and Seijuro walks in. 

“Ooo, a six foot two, good lookin, just showed up.” Nagisa licks his lips and Rin hits his arm. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Seijuro greets them pulling up a chair to sit in between Asahi and Nagisa.

“I’m eating.” Haru says not looking at him as he eats his pancake.

“We’re just chillin. You want some, Sei-Chan?” Nagisa gestures at his food.

“No thanks. I already had some food at home. I came to see you guys.” 

 

As Hiyori was sipping his cup of coffee, he could feel Seijuro staring at him. What the hell is his problem? The brunette looks back at him and Seijuro averts his eyes elsewhere though there was a small blush on his face. 

“We should hit the club tonight, guys.” Nagisa suggests as they walk out the cafe.

“So you could get us banned again? No thanks.” Rin shakes his head.

“I promise I’ll be good.” The blonde whines tugging on his sleeve.

 

“Why do you keep staring at me?” Hiyori bluntly asks Seijuro sending a shiver through his spine.

“Oh uh, I er like the sweater you’re wearing.” Is the first thing that comes to his mind. This is bad. He should just stop talking.

Hiyori scoffs rolling his eyes.

“I’m Seijuro. I’m a swim coach for middle schoolers.” The redhead introduces pushing his nervousness away, holding a hand out to Hiyori.

“I’m Hiyori. I don’t shake hands.” 

“Oh um ok. Maybe we can see each other again.” He rubs the back of his neck.

 

“If Seijuro is trying to ask Hiyori out, he’s doing a bad job.” Ikuya whispers to Haru.

“Yah but it’s funny watching Hiyori turning him down.” 

“You’re so mean, Haruka.” Ikuya frowns. “Hiyori hasn’t dated anyone in awhile and Seijuro is the only guy who has enough courage to talk to him.” 

“You have fun with that, little miss matchmaker.” Haru waves at him walking away hand in hand with Rin.

 

The whole night Ikuya was laying wide awake on how he could feet Hiyori and Seijuro together. Asahi was laying next to him laughing at funny videos on YouTube. 

“Ikuya, Hello? You there?” Asahi pokes the blunette’s side to get his attention.

“Asahi! That tickles!” Ikuya squeals flinching at his touch.

“You’re still ticklish?” Asahi evilly smirks at the other.

“No, Asahi! Don’t!” The blunette tried to run away from him but Asahi was faster lunging at him squeezing his sides.

“You’re so mean!” The boy cries in laughter as Asahi scratches at his ribs. 

“I think it’s cute that you’re still ticklish.” The redhead grins letting Ikuya catch a breath.

“Baka Asahi.” The blunette glares at him.

 

“Oh come on, you love me.” He teases pulling Ikuya into a hug.

“Kind of.”

“Kind of????” Asahi gasps his hand over his heart. “That hurts.”

“I’m only kidding.” He chuckles. 

Asahi chuckles with the blunette. “Good, cause I love you too.” And Ikuya rests his head in his chest knowing that he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a little spinoff fic just for Hiyori and Seijuro cause I think they would be cute together lol, we’ll see. Thanks to whoever reads this, stay awesome (:


End file.
